Deception
by Thallein
Summary: TeaSeto Romance. Ever since Tea can remember, she's wanted to become a dancer. Now, her dream is finally within reach, but there is one obstacle standing in her way. Seto Kaiba.
1. Prologue and Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. 

  
  


A/N: This is an AU. Tea and Seto have never met before. They are in their early twenties and Mokuba is in his early teens. Any input is welcome, so feel free to tell me what you think.

  
  


Deception

  
  


Prologue

  
  


Tea was desperate. Desperate enough to seek out help from a man her father had explicitly told her to stay away from. 

"Tea" His voice as smooth as velvet slithered down her spine, sending chills to her stomach. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And I you, Mr. Kaiba."

"Mr. Kaiba," His brows wrinkled in thought as the corner of his mouth turned down in discontent. "It's so formal. Why don't you just call me uncle Gozaburo."

Tea hesitantly complied.

Shafts of light streamed through the window, filling the spacious office with radiance. Gozaburo's white hair glistened in the light like a halo. Tea was again left to wonder why this man, a rather harmless looking old man, was so hated at Domino. 

She had heard stories about him, and not just from her father. He was said to be worst than Lucifer himself. As Domino's wealthiest member of society, he was immune to others' sufferings. He was callous and unforgiving. Anyone standing in his way would get destroyed, friend or foe; Tea's father was a friend. 

"Lord, has it been so long since I last saw you?" Gozaburo emerged from behind his desk. His steps were sure despite his age. "Get up and let your god father have a good look at you."

Her legs felt wobbly as she gingerly stood up from her chair. His eyes swept over her. Analysing and judging. Tea stood there, unsure of what to do, but enduring the silent scrutiny. His lips broke into a satisfied smile. 

"You have turned into something Tea." She supposed that was a compliment of sorts. "Now, what is it that you've sought me out for? I don't suppose this to be a social call."

Tea almost blanched at his sudden attitude change. But he was right. She didn't come all the way to Tokyo because he was an old friend of the family. She came here with a purpose. "I...I have a favour to ask of you."

"Oh?" He didn't seem the least bit surprised. 

There was no point beating around the bushes. "I need a job."

"Yes," He nodded his head absentmindedly. "Japan's economy has been rather unstable lately. About half the people of Tokyo needs a job. Why should I hire you?"

Tea was at a lost for words. "Mr. Gozaburo. If you would just give me a chance, I'm sure I will..."

"Chances aren't given Tea. They are earned."

Gozaburo seemed delighted at Tea's bewilderment. "What exactly do you want me to do then?"

"Why should I hire you?" He repeated.

Why? Why? Tea was very tempted to throw the question back in his face. Why did he have to fire her father from the only job he's ever known at the branch of his company at Domino, throwing their entire family into financial turmoil? Why did he have to destroy her dreams of ever travelling to America to study dance? 

"Why Tea?"

"Because I want it enough." He chuckled. 

"You've got backbone, Tea. I respect that." A glimmer of hope broke through Tea's bleak thoughts.

"So you will hire me?"

"I will not only hire you, Tea, I will make all your dreams come true."He smiled. Not the way he smiled before, but in a way that made Tea want to bolt from the room and never come back. A smile of anticipation, a lion ready to pounce on his unsuspecting game. "In return for a favour of mine."

"Yes."Tea managed to push past the lump in her throat.

The smile turned triumphant. The hunter had ensnared his prey. His hand wrapped around Tea's smaller one in a death grip. "Good."

Tea looked dazedly at their linked hands. She had just made a deal with the devil. 

  
  
  
  


Chapter One

  
  


Was it his baggy clothes that made people dismiss him as nothing more than a child? Or was it the way his hair hung down his back in an unruly mess that made people suspicious of everything he did. Or maybe it was just his age that people took him for a fool.

Mokuba peeked out from beneath his long bangs up at his brother. Seto was mad. Not that Mokuba blamed him. That was a big client Mokuba spilled coffee all over. Not that she didn't deserve it either. 

"Mokuba, are you listening to me?"

"Yes." He mumbled underneath his breath.

"Then sit still and look at me."

The chair stopped swivelling but Mokuba's emotions did not . "Big brother, you don't understand. It wasn't my fault." He desperately tried to explain. "You wouldn't believe the things she said about us...about you."

Seto lay a gentle hand on Mokuba's shoulder, but the action only made the youngster more uncomfortable. "I don't give a rat's ass what she said about me."

"But I do!" Seto scowled. 

"What did I tell you about getting emotions mixed with business?"

Mokuba felt the unmistakable hands of despair grasp his heart. True to his earlier words, his brother did not understand. He didn't even try to understand, Mokuba wretchedly concluded. 

"Now I have a lot of things to do..." 

Seto was dismissing him, but he wasn't ready to be dismissed. "Big brother, I..."

Grabbing the phone, Seto motioned for Mokuba to stay. "I'll call Benedict to pick you up."

"But I don't wanna go!" His voice sounded whiny even to his own ears, but Seto paid him no heed. "Forget it," he whispered dejected. "I'm going for a walk."

"Mokuba," There was a definite note of annoyance in Seto's voice now.

Mokuba bit back the urge to apologize.

He did not usually argue with his brother, but Seto was being unreasonable. He was only trying to defend him after all.

Mokuba ignored the limo parked outside the building and scowled when he heard the driver calling for him. He wasn't a baby anymore! He didn't need a body guard.

Trapped in a world of anger and self loathing, Mokuba was oblivious to his surroundings until the screech of tires and scream made him stop in his tracks.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Tea stared up at the twenty story building in front of her. Even though she was surrounded by skyscrapers, this one building loomed over the whole area. Its physical size emphasized its importance. The sun glinted off the reflective windows, momentarily blinding Tea. Turning away, she observed the people entering and exiting the revolving doors.

Strait laced, up tight men and women in black and grey business suits hurried past her. Their briefcase held rigidly in their hands, their expressions sombre, and their actions robotic as they simultaneously reached for their cell phones, rattling off demands into the small digital device.

Tea brushed a hand over her bright outfit nervously. Her yellow blouse seemed to be the only splash of colour in a twenty-mile radius, and her pink purse seemed juvenile compared to the leather briefcase carried by everyone else.

Downtown Tokyo was so different from Domino, her hometown. Domino was a quiet and small town where your next door neighbour was your closest friend, and everyone knew everyone else. Whereas Tokyo was so... Tea squinted up at the building in front of her again...intimidating.

"Kaiba Corp," Tea's whisper was drowned out by the busy buzz of traffic. Shaking her head, Tea wondered how she managed to entangle herself in this mess

~Flash back

  
  


"I will not only hire you Tea, I will make all your dreams come true." He smiled "In return for a favour of mine."

"Yes," Tea managed to push past the lump in her throat.

His hands wrapped around Tea's smaller ones in a death grip. "Good."

Tea pulled her hand back as if it was burned. "Um...so Mr. Gozaburo...when do I start?"

"Relax Tea," Gozaburo's attitude visibly changed in front of her. The devious business man was gone, replaced by the harmless old man. "Let's get reacquainted. After all, it's been how long since I last saw you? Fourteen? Fifteen?"

"Fifteen years, sir." Tea helpfully supplied.

"Right," Gozaburo chuckled. "How's your father?"

Tea's eyes narrowed. Was he serious? He knew exactly how poorly her father was doing after he lost his job.

At Tea's silence, Gozaburo continued. "I adopted a son you know."

"A son?"

"You may know him." Tea nodded absent-mindedly. The longer she stayed, the more she wanted to leave.

"He owns Kaiba Corp. He's always on the cover of all those business magazines."

Gozaburo leaned over his desk and reached for Tea's hands once again. Tea stiffened at the contact. "That boy is so stubborn. Wants to do everything by himself...but he is so young." He paused, his eyes glistened in the light. "I'm worried about him. He is my son after all. Tea, I need someone to keep an eye on him."

The truth hit Tea like a ton of bricks. She quickly withdrew her hand from his. "You want me to spy on your son?" She asked in dismay.

"Not spy," Gozaburo reasoned. "Just look after him, stick close to him. Report to me what he does. I'm his father, don't you think I want what's best for him?"

"But...I don't know him, how can I get close to him?"

"Simple. Kaiba Corp. is looking to hire a new secretary. All you have to do is apply for the position."

"But, what if they don't hire me." Tea was desperately looking for a way to get out of this.

"I looked at your resume Tea. I know how qualified you are. Trust me, you'll get the job."

"But..."

"Tea, did I mention that I am a big sponsor of the Tokyo Dance Company." Gozaburo paused for effect. "One word from me and I am sure a position in the company will open up for a talented girl such as your self."

Tea's mouth dropped open. Gozaburo was dangling the bait in front of her. Her lifelong dream of being a dancer was within sight. All she had to do was reach for it. 

"If you get the job at Kaiba Corp. I'll put in a word for you at the Tokyo Dance company." Gozaburo smiled. "Why don't I give you a few days to think about it"

"No...I mean," Tea couldn't believe what she was going to say. "I don't need a few days. I'll do it."

  
  
  
  


~End flash back

  
  


Taking a deep breath, Tea prepared to enter the building. Only her feet refused to move. Tea sighed in defeat. She just couldn't go through with it.

Turning to leave, Tea almost fell flat on her face when something knocked into her from behind. "Hey watch it!" Tea rubbed her sore shoulder. She watched as the black haired boy ignored her and continued walking. "How rude..."

The door of the black limo suddenly opened and the driver called out. "Master Kaiba."

Tea's jaw became unhinged. Master Kaiba? She stared at the kid. He couldn't be more than fourteen. Gozaburo told her that his son was young, but she didn't think the multi-billionaire

CEO of Kaiba Corp. was this young.

"Master Kaiba. This way please." The drive chased after the teen.

No wonder Gozaburo needed someone to keep an eye on him. Tea watched as the boy purposely ignored the driver. The kid's got an attitude problem.

Tea shrugged. Since she decided to be a non-participant of Gozaburo's plan, what the kid did did not matter to her anymore. Out of the corner of her eyes, Tea saw the red Cadillac barrelling down the street, heading towards the teen.

"Oh my God," Tea jumped into action. Dropping her purse, Tea screamed. "Watch out!"

The scream penetrated Mokuba's thoughts first. He looked up only to come face to face with the face of the horrified driver. Before he could react, he felt a strong grip on his arm and a force yanking him backwards. Instead of colliding with the pavement, he landed on something soft. Mokuba sat there in shock.

"Can you please get off me?" Something wheezed underneath him.

The world came tumbling back to his senses. Benedict was running towards him, screaming, "Master Kaiba. Master Kaiba," he looked ready to faint.

The driver of the Cadillac got out of his car and looked angry. "Did you want to get killed or something! What the hell did you do that for?"

Mokuba's face paled as he looked at the surroundings around him. If Seto found out he ran out onto the street and almost got killed, Seto would be furious.

"Kid, are you alright?" Tea looked up at the boy worriedly. He hadn't said one word yet.

"Ya...ya," Mokuba stuttered as Benedict hauled him off the girl.

"Young master. Speak to me please..."

Tea sighed in relief. That was a close one. She looked over to where the driver was. The boy seemed to be still in shock. Poor kid. Tea pursed her lips. She hoped he was going to be alright. 

  
  


TBC...

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

  
  


Tea closed the door behind her and kicked off her heels. Falling face first onto the bed, she groaned. What a stressful day! She was able to pull a kid out of the way of a speeding car, but she didn't have enough guts to go into Kaiba Corp. for one interview. Life sucked.

Rolling onto her back, she stared at the crumbling paint on the ceiling above her. She was staying in a motel, about eight thousand yen a week. She was stuck here until she finds a job and manages to afford a better place. Tea sighed, that possibility had just went down the drain.

Her hand skimmed over the night stand until it touched on what she was looking for. Her friends' happy faces smiled down on her. Her fingers traced over Yugi's shy smile, Joey's goofy expression and a relaxed Tristan leaning on his motorcycle. Her fingers travelled further, into the middle of the photograph where she stood with her fingers spread in a wide V, and a triumphant smile. 

The picture was taken just prior to her trip to Tokyo. She had made the decision to spread her wings and go for what she wanted. Tea looked at herself, she had been so full of confidence back then. She never envisioned life to be so hard away from home. 

Her friends though hesitant at first had in the end supported her decision. They fully anticipated her to succeed in Tokyo. Tea groaned again. How was she ever going to tell them that she failed? Her eyes watered when she looked at Yugi smiling expectantly at her. 

  
  


~Flash back

  
  


"I hope you succeed, Tea." Yugi was smiling, but his eyes were full of sadness. He handed Tea her luggage. "But we are going to miss you."

"And when ya become rich an' famous, don't forget us little guys."

"Joey." Tea swatted playfully at her blond friend. "How can I possibly forget any of you?You are all puzzles to my life. Without you, I won't be complete."

"We're holding you to those words." Tristan added.

"You bet."

"Group hug!" Joey yelled.

Tea couldn't help laughing when she was bombarded with arms. "I'm sure gonna miss you guys too."

"It's only a train ride away, so please come back often, Tea." Yugi handed her a present.

Tea blinked in surprise. "For me?"

"From all of us."

Tea felt her eyes getting misty. She pulled at the pink ribbons at the top, the wrapping fell to the side, revealing the figure of a ballerina twirling in the wind. 

"Oh Yugi..."

The train whistle sounded and people began filling into their seats. "Oh Yugi.... I ..."

"Tea..." Yugi took her hand in his. "Please remember we're always here for you."

Tea nodded, she couldn't open her mouth for fear that she would start crying. 

"In our eyes, Tea, you can never fail."

"You guys..."

  
  


~End flash back

  
  
  
  


Dropping the picture, Tea bolted off the bed. Her hands were urgent as she rummaged through her luggage. Her fingers brushed the smooth surface of glass and she slowly brought the figurine out of her bag.

Winding the key to the side, she watched as the ballerina twirled in front of her. Closing her eyes, she absorbed the soft melody that floated in the air. 

She couldn't give up; Yugi and the others believed in her. She couldn't disappoint them. Lifting the figurine to the light, she watched as beams reflected off the dancer, and filled the room with radiance.

She was going back to Kaiba Corp. tomorrow. For her friends, she was going to try one more time. 

  
  


~*~

  
  


Mokuba peeked out from beneath his bangs up at his brother. He sighed. He was in the exact situation he was in yesterday. Sitting in Seto's chair, while Seto lectured him on the safety procedures of crossing a street. 

"Big brother, I'm sorry."

Seto looked down at Mokuba's apologetic face, and he turned away. "I..." Seto raked a hand through his hair in frustration. He had always had a hard time expressing his emotions, even to his brother. "I am just worried about you, Mokuba."

The hand that had been choking Mokuba's heart, loosened. Knowing his brother cared, meant the world to him. For the first time since yesterday, Mokuba smiled. "I won't do it again, Seto."

Seto looked at the expression on Mokuba's face and a sense of guilt began to manifest itself inside of him. He did not deserve a brother like Mokuba. Mokuba deserved someone better. "Good." Seto turned away almost desperately. Work was the only escape from the real world for him. When he worked, he did not feel. "Now, I got things to do."

Mokuba's expression fell. "But Seto...you said you'd take me to the skate park today."

"I know Mokuba. But I need to finish all these interviews. Once I find the right secretary, I promise I'll go with you."

Hiding his disappointment, Mokuba smiled weakly. "You promise?"

"Promise."

As Mokuba left Seto's office, he thought, Seto had never broken a promise to him. He hoped his brother did not start now. 

  
  


~*~

  
  


Running a hand down her dress, Tea entered Kaiba Corp. Taking in a deep breath, she walked up to the receptionist. 

"May I help you?" The redhead behind the counter asked politely.

"Yes. My name is Tea Gardner," Tea swallowed. "I'm here to apply for the secretary position."

"Here you go, Miss Gardner," the red head handed Tea a pen and application form. "Mr. Kaiba is personally holding the interviews today. Please fill in the form then proceed to his office on the twentieth floor."

"Thank you." Tea smiled and headed for the elevator. As the door slid shut in front of her, Tea wondered whether the Mr. Kaiba the receptionist mentioned was the same boy she met yesterday.

The elevator reached the top floor, and Tea stepped out. She was greeted by another receptionist. "Ma'am may I help you?"

"Yes," Tea handed her the form.

"This way, please," The blonde led Tea to another room. "Mr. Kaiba will be with you in a minute."

The door across from her opened and out came the boy she met yesterday.

His eyes widened in surprise. "You're the lady that saved me."

Tea brushed at an imaginary piece of lint. Could he be her possible new boss? "How are you feeling?" 

"A lot better, thanks." He smiled, but Tea can tell it was only out of politeness. "You work here?"

"No." Tea pointed to the direction the blond receptionist had exited. "Actually I am applying for the secretary job." 

"Oh really?" His eyes grew even wider, but this time it was not out of surprise. Tea could practically see the wheels turning in his head. "By the way, I am Mokuba."

Tea warily accepted the hand she was offered. This was not an average child. Behind that messy mop of hair, lied an intelligent and cunning mind. "Tea Gardner."

If Mokuba learned one thing from Seto during the time he had spent at Kaiba Corp., it was to take the chances fate offered you. "Did you say, you're applying for the secretary job?" At Tea's nod, Mokuba's lip broke into a smile. "Great."

"Wha..."

Mokuba took her hand and pulled her towards the door. "You see, my brother's been trying very hard to find the right secretary."

"Your brother?

"Yup. Seto Kaiba. CEO of Kaiba Corp." Mokuba said with unmistakable pride.

Seto Kaiba? Brother? But Gozaburo only said he adopted a son.

Before Tea could react, she was standing in the middle of a spacious office, with Mokuba by her side, and a very surprised six feet tall brunette behind the expensive mahogany desk.

Seto scowled in annoyance. "Mokuba, what's going on? I thought I told you I had work to do."

"I know, but I've found the answer to all your problems."

Seto lifted an eyebrow at the girl beside his brother. "Are you serious?"

Tea stiffened. She felt as if she had been striped naked, presented for examination, and found lacking. 

"Excuse me?" Tea said between set teeth. 

"Big brother, just listen to me," Mokuba stepped in front of the girl. "Tea was the one that saved me yesterday."

Seto slowly pushed himself off his chair. "Tea, was it?"

"Miss Gardner, if you please."

Seto's other eyebrow lifted. "Well, miss Gardner. I am grateful that you saved my brother, but I hope you understand that does not provide enough justification for me to hire you."

"Big brother, Tea never meant it that way."

Tea felt the anger simmering just beneath the surface. If she wasn't in the presence of a child, she'd give the pompous jerk a piece of her mind.

"Well what exactly, Miss Gardner, did you mean?" It was in his nature to be a jerk, but Seto was not sure why he was being especially harsh on the brunette in front of him. She did not do anything to wrong him, in fact she was Mokuba's saviour. Maybe, it was because anger brought colour to her cheeks and fire to her eyes. It only enhanced her beauty.

The thought came out of no where, causing Seto to scowl in response. 

"Now Miss Gardner."

Tea marched directly in front of Seto. "That's enough out of you, Mr. Kaiba. Do you enjoy putting people down?"

"As a matter of fact. I do."

Tea wanted to smack the cocky grin off of his face. Instead she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and counted to ten. 

"It was a pleasure meeting you Mokuba. But I can't possibly say the same for your brother." Tea said dryly. "Good bye."

"Tea wait," Mokuba flinched when the door slammed shut. He turned and was more than confused at the satisfied look on his brother's face. "That was mean, Seto."

Seto shrugged. "It's business."

Mokuba shook his head and walked out the door.

Lowering himself slowly to his chair, Seto pressed the intercom button on his desk.

"Sarah, can you send in Tea Gardner's application forms."

Sarah's voice crackled over the intercom. "Right away, Mr. Kaiba."

Leaning back in his chair, Seto smiled. Tea Gardner had just made his day.

  
  


TBC...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: 

  
  


Fantasizer, thanks for the review and in response to your question, Gozaburo owns another company. More detail will be given in later chapters, as his intent becomes clearer...I hope that clears up any confusion you are having. 

  
  


Tjay Motou, you are everywhere! J/k. Thanks for the review(s) tho. And thanks to everyone else that reviewed. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the fic so far. ^_^


	3. Chapter Three

  
  


Chapter Three

  
  


Placing her hand on the rail, Tea arched her back. Tilting her head backwards, she felt the brisk sea air rush over her body and brush her hair across her face. 

The quiet shuffle of feet behind her stopped. Tea closed her eyes and sighed. "I love the sea." She whispered.

Mokuba stared out at the scene before him. The tides lapped gently against the harbour. Sunlight gleamed off the water, and like diamonds, specks of light shimmered off the blue velvet surface. 

"I don't come to the harbour alot."

"Oh?" Tea reluctantly opened her eyes and regarded the kid. "And why is that?"

Instead of answering, Mokuba shrugged. Tea followed his line of vision to the sky above. Though the seagulls weren't the most majestic of creatures, they soared above the waves with a sense of freedom and ease that Mokuba could only envy. 

"Seto doesn't think the harbour front is a safe place for a kid like me." The forlorn expression on Mokuba's face was enough to break Tea's heart. But before Tea could comment, Mokuba changed the subject. "I am really sorry for what my big brother said earlier. He's usually not so rude."

Tea snorted. "Right."

"No, for real." Looking at Mokuba's earnest expression, Tea felt guilty for even questioning him. There was not a speck of doubt in Tea's mind of the important position Seto Kaiba held in Mokuba's heart. Choosing not to burst the Kid's bubble, Tea simply nodded.

After the confrontation in Seto's office, Mokuba caught up with Tea outside of Kaiba Corp. He wanted to apologize for his brother's actions. Tea invited him for a walk instead. They walked together in silence, letting their feets navigate through the busy streets of Tokyo. They ended up by the harbour front. Tea was glad. Water was said to be therapeutic, in Tea's case, it certainly helped to tamper down the urge to strangle Seto Kaiba. 

"But what will you do about that job?"

Tea sighed, what else could she do. "I guess I'll look for a new one."

Mokuba tilted his head up and looked at her curiously. "So you're not giving up.'

"Not a chance. There are a lot of people counting on me to succeed out here." For the first time since she came to Tokyo, Tea felt the full weight of her family's financial troubles on her shoulder. After the interview with Seto Kaiba this morning, Tea felt as if yet another problem had been heaped onto her ever growing pile, pressing her down. Tea had the frightening thought that if she didn't get rid of the pile soon, it would crush her. 

Seeing that Mokuba was studying her curiously, Tea quickly turned away. Sometimes the kid was too perceptive for his own good. 

"Common Mokuba. I better walk you back to Kaiba Corp."

Mokuba took one last glance at the seagulls sailing over the water; higher and higher their featured wings carried the creature into the sky. 

Mokuba sighed. "Alright."

  
  


~*~

  
  
  
  


It had been two days since Tea's meeting with Seto Kaiba. She had not heard any news regarding the secretary position from Kaiba Corp., nor had Tea allowed herself to be deluded into thinking that she would.

Shutting the door behind her, Tea unceremoniously dumped the handful of newspaper onto the floor. It was well after lunch and Tea was starving. The afternoon sun filtered in through the window; Shoving the curtains aside, Tea lifted open the glass. Air fluttered in through the opening, ruffling the newspaper on the floor. 

Today, Tea joined the many citizens of Japan in the quest for a job. Unfortunately, luck was not on her side. Not only had Tea not been able to find anything, her feet ached from all her trampling through town. 

Opening the door to the mini-size fridge the motel provided, Tea took out a couple of tomatoes, a large cabbage, chopped cucumbers, and a couple of red and green peppers. As a dancer, she was always conscious of her health and her weight. Tea had long ago concluded that she couldn't be the tall, thin girl that most dance companies wanted; she was only five four, with natural curves that many of her highschool classmates used to snicker over. Leaving the tap on, she let the water run over the vegetables. Tea went over to the cupboard and took out the bottle of vinegar, and mustard. 

Mixing the vegetables into the salad bowl, Tea sat down beside the newspaper and crossed her legs. Reaching for the paper, Tea spread it open in front of her. Despite her less than savoury luck today, she refused to succumb to the urge to give up. Finding a job was just another hurdle on the track to success, and Tea meant to fly over the hurdle. If it meant that she had to start the race by scrubbing tables at Macdonald's then that's what she would do. 

Flipping the newspaper to the business section, Tea prepared herself for the gruelling task of circling job ads. The phone rang, interrupting her.

"Hello?"

"My dear Tea."

Tea's mouth went dry at the sound of the voice. Even through the static filled phone line, she'd recognized the speaker anywhere.

Hesitantly, Tea answered. "Hello, Mr. Gozaburo."

  
  


~*~

  
  


"This way, please," Tea followed the maitre d' through the restaurant. Her feet slowed when she spotted the white-haired man sitting beside the window.

Her eyes wandered over the interior decorations. Rich dark red drapes hung down the side of the windows. Matching coloured Persian rugs covered the floor. A Grand piano sat by the corner of the room, its polished surface reflected the image of the black tux pianist playing softly to a piece by Chopin. The first word that came to Tea's mind was expensive; Snooty followed close behind.

"Tea," Gozaburo, ever the gentleman, stood up and waited for her to take her seat. With a wave of his hand, Gozaburo dismissed the waiter.

"Mr. Gozaburo," Tea began.

Gozaburo interrupted her. "I heard the interview did not go very well."

Tea felt heat spread through her cheeks, and she gasped. "You heard?"

Gozaburo chuckled. "Words travel fast in the corporate world." He paused and regarded her with amusement. "But I do believe you are the first one to speak to my son in such a manner."

Tea was sure if they turned off the light in the restaurant, her face would be glowing in the dark. "Mr. Gozaburo, let me explain."

Gozaburo held up his hand for silence. When he talked, everyone else listened. Tea wisely closed her mouth.

"No need, Tea. I didn't call you because of that."

"You didn't?"

"No," he smiled, and Tea felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. To turn Gozaburo's own words back at him, Tea knew this was not a social visit. He contacted her this afternoon and requested that she meet him because he needed her for something. Tea could feel it.

"I have a proposition for you, Tea." Gozaburo swirled the wine in his flute. The red liquid crashed against the side, trapped by the glass. Gozaburo was in perfect control. "But this is your last chance, Tea."

Tea clenched her hands tightly in her lap. She felt as if she was in a dark narrow hallway. Behind her was nothing but air, in front of her were infinite possibilities cloaked in darkness.

"My dear?"

Taking a deep breath, Tea took her first step into the shadows. "I won't disappoint you again."

  
  


~*~

  
  


Seto Kaiba rubbed the back of his neck in fatigue. Lifting his eyes off of the stack of work on his desk, he glanced at the clock on the wall. It was just a little past seven thirty and groups of stars had begun appearing in the night sky outside his window.

Reaching over his desk, he turned on his lamp. All of his employees had long since left Kaiba Corp., but Seto had stayed behind to tie up a few loose ends.

He regarded the pile of paper on his desk in disgust. He hated to admit it, but he was desperately in need of another secretary. He had held seven interviews today, making a total of thirty applicants he had seen over the past week. None of them sparked his interest....except maybe one.

The image of fire flaring in wide blue eyes, cheeks flushed pink from anger, full red lips turned down in annoyance, all encased in soft brown tresses brought a small smirk to Seto's lips. As soon as the smile had come, it was suppressed with a frown. 

The girl was trouble, Seto concluded. She had too much attitude and not enough common sense to know when to shut up while talking to the superior. 

Shoving Tea Gardner out of his head, Seto reached for the phone. Turning on the speaker, he hit the speed dial button. 

It was picked up on the first ring. "Kaiba residence," The no-nonsense tone emanated from the other side. 

"Benedict," Seto leaned back in his chair.

"Oh, Master Kaiba."

Seto was not one for pleasantries. "How's Mokuba?"

Before the white-haired butler can answer, Seto heard a yelp on the other side. "Benedict, is that my brother?" Seto smiled at Mokuba's voice, and winced when he heard the distinct crash of glass on the floor. 

"Young master, you calm yourself down this instinct!" Seto couldn't help chuckling. He figured Benedict was the only person on earth that could screech at the top of his lungs and still exhibit the regalness of a king. 

"Big brother?" Mokuba's voice was breathless with excitement.

Suppressing the smile in his voice, Seto tried to sound strict. "Mokuba Kaiba, what was that?"

Mokuba cringed on the other side, so his brother heard the commotion. Darn! "Nothing, just a vase."

Seto's brow knitted together. "Which vase?"

There was a full ten seconds of silence before Mokuba coughed. "The Stra...vra or something."

Seto groaned inwardly. His brother had broken a Stavros. That vase was over three thousand dollars American. He had his art dealer personally travel to Athens to obtain it.

"Seto," Mokuba said quietly. "You're not mad, are you?"

"No, Mokuba." Seto swallowed the lie. "I am not mad. But be careful the next time."

"Okay," The twelve-year old had already banished the thought from his mind. "Seto, when are you coming home? I've been waiting for you to start dinner for almost half an hour now."

Seto sighed. "Mokuba..."

Mokuba's happiness deflated like a balloon. He knew that tone of voice. When Seto said his name followed by a sigh, it always meant he had something else to do. 

"I have to finish these files, Mokuba."

"But..."

"Be good." It was more of an order than a request.

Mokuba twisted the phone cord in his hand. "Alright."

"I probably won't be back until eleven. By that time, I want you in bed."

Mokuba nodded as if his brother could see him.

"I'll see you later."

"Bye." Mokuba whispered and handed the phone back to Benedict.

"Will Master Kaiba be joining you soon?"

"No." Mokuba slumped back in the sofa.

"Ahhh..." Benedict's knowing answer seemed to echo through the empty mansion, and Mokuba slumped further into the cushions. 

  
  


A/N:

  
  


Lilagyptian, you're right, Tea only assumed Mokuba was fourteen. Heh, sorry, I didn't make his age clearer in previous chapters, I tend to forget about the lil details that are also important to the plot -_-;; But I did mention he is twelve in this one ^_~ 

  
  


*looks thoughtful for a moment then refers to her book psych 101.* Lady love, children's development tend to be influenced by their environment. so think of it this way, Seto was adopted by Gozaburo, he lived with his adoptive father while he was a child, so it's logical to assume that some of Gozaburo's less than desirable traits rubbed off on Seto. I hope this explains somewhat your question, if you are still confused, feel free to email me. 

  
  


Master-duelist, Seto is the head of Kaiba Corp. Tea only assumed Mokuba was, because Gozaburo said he adopted A son, and Tea happened to meet Mokuba before Seto. 

  
  


Phew, done with the questions. Thanks for the input everyone. And if there are any more questions, feel free to ask. ^_^

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four

*Revised Version* 05/28/03

  
  


A/N: Sorry, I know it's been a long time, and I apologize, but I do have a life outside of Fanfiction, and unfortunately, it is very very busy at the moment. 

Alright. I was unhappy with my last update, hence the rewrite. This is totally different from the last one: different situation, different characters, and twice the length. I hope that compensates somewhat for my delay. I thought there's a lot more possibilities from this version than from the last one. Tell me what you think. 

Before I forget, I want to thank Atlantis for beta-ing this chapter. I fully recommend her fics to all the Seto/Tea fans out there. Go check her out after you read this. 

Also, Sm-Candy deserves an honourable mention for her numerous emails and encouragement. Merci beaucoup ma ami. ^_^

And without further ado, here's the *new* chapter four. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter Four

  
  


If someone had told her a week ago that she'd be wining and dining with the rich and powerful at Gozaburo's sixtieth anniversary gala, she would never have believed them. But here she was; outside the Palais de Royale, a mansion once owned by a French aristocrat who settled in Japan in the early nineteen hundreds.

"Thank you," Tea smiled shyly as the valet helped her out of the black stretch limo. He bowed and handed her hand back to her companion's. 

"Tea."

Gozaburo's voice brought Tea's gaze up to his. The meticulous look in his eyes was expectant and demanding.

"I'm ready." 

Gozaburo tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow and with a demeanor and grace that belied his age, he led Tea down the carpeted courtyard and into the hotel. 

Tea felt as if she had entered a gate into another world. The world of high society, where appearance was all that mattered. Fifty pairs of eyes instantly turned towards her, following her as she made her descent down the winding staircase, flickering from Tea's figure to the man beside her. 

The roof of the ballroom was shaped like a dome, with a glorious diamond chandelier centred in the middle. Crystalline beads dripped down its side like tears. Its clear surface reflected the ballroom scene below it. Tea lifted her eyes to the chandelier above. She was there. In a world that shimmered and gleamed. A world that could be so easily shattered. 

Leaves tinted in white gold were painted on the ceiling, starting in the centre they spread to the many pillars situated around the room. The French door leading to the garden was closed, but the curtain was open, and the moon provided a beautiful backdrop for the orchestra that was stationed there. 

Tea couldn't help the breath of wonderment that escaped her lips. 

"Darling, there you are," the smooth velvety voice brought Tea's admiration to a halt. Putting on her practiced smile, Tea secretly studied the woman in front of them. Dressed in a revealing red Versace dress, blond hair coiled atop her head in an elaborate coiffeur, in one hand she held a cigarette, and in the other was a glass of Champagne. "For a moment there, I thought you weren't going to show for your own celebration."

"Ah, my dear, Lola," Gozaburo took the champagne from her and handed it to Tea. Leaning down, he brought the woman's hand to his lips. "Stunning as always."

"Oh flattery will get you everywhere." Lola threw her head back and laughed. The diamonds in her hair and the ruby around her throat sparkled brilliantly, dazzling anyone that happened to be looking her way. Lola wiggled her finger and took the champagne back from Tea. "Now, who is this pretty young thing?"

Putting a hand on her back, Gozaburo chuckled. "Tea, this is Lola Marcelli, her husband owns the Marcelli chain department store. This is Tea Gardner, daughter of an old friend."

"Friend, eh?" Lola lifted one perfectly plucked eyebrow.

Gozaburo regarded her with amusement as Lola took a slow drag of her cigarette. "Gozaburo, darling, guess who's here tonight?" But before they had a chance to utter a word, Lola motioned for them to come closer. With great pleasure, she let the smoke escape between her full red lips. "Seto Kaiba." 

  
  
  
  


~*~

  
  
  
  


Within a shadowed corner of the room, Seto had seen her enter. How could anyone not? The white satiny dress hung down her shoulders, and hugged her figure like a second skin. As she moved, the slit in her dress rode teasingly higher on her thigh, giving a tantalizing glimpse of long, finely toned legs; legs that would drive any man wild. Seto's gaze travelled up the length of Tea Gardner. And then to the man next to her. At that instant, Gozaburo turned his head and their gazes collided. Seto raised his cup mockingly in salute. The old man certainly knew how to make an entrance. 

Tea also turned around, her brown curls falling softly against her shoulder. Their eyes met across the sea of heads, and the smile on her lips froze. Seto would have enjoyed the stunned look of surprise on her face if not for the next moment Gozaburo leaned down and whispered something into her ear. Jealousy that had nothing to do with their rivalling companies shot through Seto.

He watched as Gozaburo put his hand on Tea's waist and led her away. Leaning against the wall, Seto let the shadows consume him once again. He never backed down from a challenge.

  
  


~*~

  
  


With a smile plastered firmly on her face, Tea made her way carefully past the dancing couples to the window. A consistent stream of guests had been arriving over the past couple of hours, and despite the size of the ballroom, the place was beginning to get stuffy.

Pursing her lips, Tea scanned the room's occupants. The reason she was at this party tonight was because Gozaburo had agreed to introduce her to Philip Kenji, the top dance choreographer of the Tokyo Dance Company. If Tea managed to impress him tonight, she would be guaranteed a position in the audition the TDC. was holding next month. 

Raising on tiptoes, Tea tried to spot the blond haired choreographer. But he was nowhere to be found. Neither was Gozaburo. Tea wasn't an idiot; Gozaburo had promised to help her, not because she was a "daughter of an old friend", rather he still needed her for something. Unfortunately, Tea had no idea what that something was, and Gozaburo did not seem inclined to tell her anytime soon. 

"He is a fine specimen of a male, isn't he?"

"Excuse me?" Tea turned around to see Lola walking up to her, a glass of wine in each hand. Tea frowned, wasn't that woman ever without alcohol? 

"Here you go, darling," Lola handed Tea a glass.

"No, I don't drink."

Lola shrugged, popping a cigarette in between her red lips, she flipped the lighter over to Tea, and waited as Tea lit her cigarette. Puffing out a cloud of smoke, she purred. "Help yourself, dear."

"No, I don't smoke."

Lola clucked her tongue in disapproval. "You don't drink, you don't smoke, what do you do?" Her eyes travelled to a distant point behind her, and she chuckled. "But I do have to applaud you for having a wonderful taste in men."

Tea sighed, that woman was more confusing than a puzzle box. "Who?"

Now it was Lola's turn to sigh. She pointed her cigarette past Tea's shoulder. "Do follow along, dear. The man you were staring at but a moment ago. Seto Kaiba."

Tea's mouth went dry. "No, I wasn't--"

"Then, you are about the only women in this room who isn't. He is as sexy as sin." Taking a sip of her champagne, Lola chuckled. "Don't look at me like that now. Just because I am married doesn't mean I can't enjoy a forbidden fruit once in a while."

Tea couldn't help it as her mouth fell open. At that moment, she wished she did know how to drink.

"Oh look, he's coming this way."

"What?" Tea's head whipped around. Though he wasn't the biggest man in the room, Seto Kaiba's physical presence could not be ignored. The crowd parted as he made his way slowly towards her.

"Bottoms up," Lola clinked her glass against Tea's.

"Oh crud," in a move that she'd later regret, Tea lifted her glass and downed it in one gulp. 

  
  


~*~

  
  
  
  


"And I told him, you've got to be pulling my leg. Ten thousand yens? That's not even enough to pay for my wife's manicure...."

Seto swirled the wine in the glass, bemused as he listened to the conversation. The group of individuals he was talking to were obviously men with too much time and money, but not enough place to spend it. 

"Excuse me," Seto handed the empty glass to a passing waiter. 

"Kaiba. Wait..."

Without paying the old man any heed, Seto removed himself from the group. They'd kept him amused for the majority of the evening, but he was beginning to get bored. Instead, the image of a certain brunette had been flirting at the brink of his mind. 

As if summoned by his thought, Seto spotted Tea Gardner standing casually beside the window. Her white satiny dress singling her out from the rest of the crowd. Seto watched as Tea practically guzzled down a glass of wine in one shot. He couldn't help lifting an eyebrow in amusement when Lola Marcelli winked at him from half way across the room. 

"Seto, darling," Lola offered her hand in welcome. "We were just talking about you." 

"Were you now?" He looked at Tea. A nice pink blush was forming on her cheeks. 

Lola chuckled. "Silly me, you must be dying to know who this dainty creature is? Well, let me introduce you. This is Tea Gardner," Lola lowered her voice to a whisper. "Daughter of a friend of your father's." 

"We already--" Tea meant to tell Lola they already knew each other, instead Seto took her hand in his and brought it to his lips.

"Miss Gardner, it's a pleasure to meet you." His eyes gleamed dangerously in the light as he brushed his lips softly over the back of her hand. Small sparks shot through Tea's arm at the contact and Tea snapped her head up to look at him. What she saw made her mouth go dry. Blue eyes as bottomless as the sea held her gaze as he slowly raised his head from her hand.

"Ah hum," Lola coughed. "Well, excuse me, I think you young people can carry on the introductions without me."

Lola's words snapped Tea out of her trance. "Lola, wait..."but she had already disappeared into the crowd.

"Miss Gardner, it's been a long time," Seto looked down at Tea Gardner. She really was beautiful.

"Not long enough," Tea muttered underneath her breath. 

Seto frowned. Unfortunately she had to open her mouth and destroy the effect. Seto took a look around the room before returning his gaze back to Tea. "Care to dance, Miss Gardner?"

Of all the things she'd expected him to say, that was not one of them. Tea stood dumbfounded when Seto Kaiba took her in his arms and led her towards the dance floor. Her heart rammed painfully against her chest when Tea felt his fingers slide from her shoulder to the small of her back. She froze like a statue when he suddenly leaned in close. His lips mere inches from her face, he whispered, "Relax, Miss Gardner. I'm not going to eat you." 

Giving a huff of indignation, Tea mentally forced herself to relax. There was no way in hell she'd let Seto Kaiba know how much his close proximity was affecting her. For a man as rigid and unyielding as a building, Seto Kaiba was surprisingly light on his feet. 

The soft, light piece the orchestra was playing ended, and the sharp blast of a trumpet filled the room. The music took a sharp turn from classical to thirty's jazz. Its tempo was hard and fast. Seto's grip on her hand tightened, and Tea couldn't help the startled gasp that escaped her lips when he suddenly spun her out of his arms. Strange faces, expensive wine, and gleaming chandeliers reeled around her, merging into a distorted and grotesque image that never ended. Suddenly everything stopped. Tea's gaze travelled down her arm to linger on their interlocked fingers. Then she was spinning back the way she came. Spinning into a strong pair of arms, and a wide, solid chest. Spinning into a world that felt warm and safe.

They stood in the middle of the dance floor while the world passed them by. With her pulse still racing, Tea dared not look up at Seto Kaiba. 

"Why are you here?"

Taking a steadying breath, Tea finally raised her head. 

Seto stared down at her, but instead of a calm sea blue, his eyes were dark and stormy. Tea felt a shiver course through her being. She tried to take a step back, but the hands encircling her waist only tightened. 

"You don't belong in a place like this."

Tea's eyes narrowed, and she tried to pull away again. It was of no avail. His grip was like an iron clasp: strong, unyielding and securing Tea to his side.

"Why?" Lifting her chin defiantly, Tea's eyes narrowed. "Because you said so?"

"Yes."

The simple answer was like a cold slap against her face. Tea felt heat spread through her cheeks from embarrassment. To a man like Seto Kaiba, she would never be good enough to be a part of this world. 

"You don't know anything about me, Seto Kaiba," because she couldn't move out of his arms, Tea opted for poking him in the chest. "So don't you tell me where I don't or do belong." Every word was punctuated with a jab of her fingers.

A muscle in the side of his jaw ticked almost imperceptibly. His fingers came up and wrapped themselves around her wrist. "Do you have any idea what these people are like?" His voice was low and rough. "Do you actually think they believe you're a daughter of a friend of Gozaburo's?"

"I am a daughter of a friend--"

"Do you think they believe that?"

"I..." Tea clenched her mouth shut, and looked away. She could tell a few people around them were beginning to stare. With great effort, Tea turned back to look at Seto Kaiba. "Yes. Yes, I do." The words sounded forced even to her own ears.

Seto glared down at her. Tea glared back.

"May I cut in?"

Being the first one to break their staring match, Tea turned her head towards the origin of the voice. A man in his late thirties stood just behind them. His blond hair looked almost orange in the light. He extended his hand out to Tea, and asked again. "May I cut in?"

Tea nodded slowly. "Yes."

"No."

Tea sighed in defeat and turned back to glare at Seto. But before she uttered a word, the man behind her took a step forward, almost as if he was preparing to force himself between the two of them. 

"I believe the lady said yes."

Seto lifted an eyebrow. He looked bored. "I believe I said no."

The man flushed, his face worked like a fish as his mouth opened, closed, opened and finally closed again. 

Closing her eyes, Tea whispered, "Let go, Kaiba....please?"

To Tea's surprise, Seto only hesitated for a moment before his hands dropped from her side, and he took a step back. 

"You're just an unsuspecting lamb in the middle of a pack of wolves," the muscle in Seto's jaw flexed again. The look in his eyes was as frigid as a blast of wind from Antarctica. "Gozaburo isn't as harmless as he seems. If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from him."

Avoiding eye contact, Tea took the hand her blonde companion offered. "Thank you for the advice, Mr. Kaiba. I'd be sure to keep it in mind."

Seto watched as Tea Gardner's figure disappeared into the crowd. He shook his head and turned. Gozaburo stood on the balcony directly above him. The old man lifted his glass in a toast. 

Seto's eyes narrowed. "Bastard."

  
  


~*~

  
  
  
  


"What was that about?"

Tea shook her head, as she let the blonde man lead her away from the dancing couples. "It's nothing."

He grabbed two flutes of wine from a passing waiter and handed her a glass. "Are you sure?"

Tea smiled weakly. "I suppose I should thank you for saving me from Seto Kaiba, Mr...."

He chuckled, and took her hand in his. "I guess I should have introduced myself first. Kenji. Philip Kenji."

Tea almost choked on her wine. "The Philip Kenji?"

"The one and only."

"Wow, Mr. Kenji," Tea's eyes were as wide as saucers. All thought of Seto Kaiba vanished from her mind. "I am a big fan. I just love your work. Your choreography for swan lake last season was just breathtaking. Oh my gosh, I'm babbling aren't I? I'm Tea Gard-"

"Tea Gardner," Kenji laughed. "I know."

Tea sputtered. "You know? How could you know?"

His thumb was massaging her hand in slow circles. "Gozaburo told me a lot about you, Tea."

"He has?" Kenji's hand moved up her arm and paused on her left shoulder.

"Yes. A friend he said," Kenji looked at her as if to verify this fact.

"Daughter of a friend," Tea nodded.

"Who is looking for a place in the TDC?"

"It's been a dream of mine since I was a little girl."

Kenji smiled again. "You're awfully young, Tea."

Tea shook her head. "Being a dancer has always been my dream. I've worked really hard, and if given the chance, I promise I won't disappoint."

Kenji hesitated then nodded his head in approval. He removed his hand from her shoulder and took out a business card from his dinner jacket. "Here's how you can contact me, Tea."

Tea's hand was literally trembling with excitement as she took the card from him. She couldn't believe it, her dream was so very close. Her eyebrows drew together in a frown when she looked down at the card. "That's not your office at the TDC, is it?"

"Of course not, silly," Kenji laughed again, the look in his eyes caused Tea to take a step backwards. Alarm bells were signalling in Tea's mind as his hand moved slowly from her shoulder and down her back. "It's my home address and number."

"Home address and number?"

"Of course," Kenji took a step towards her. Tea took another step back. 

Kenji frowned. "Is everything alright?"

Do you have any idea what these people are like? Do you actually think they believe that you're a daughter of a friend of Gozaburo's?

I am a daughter of a friend.

Do you think they believe that?

Tea shook her head in disbelieve as her argument with Seto floated to the forefront of her mind. These people....did they all think of her like that? They couldn't...

"Tea?"

Tea looked into the eyes of Philip Kenji. For the first time, she realized that he wasn't looking at her with respect, but as if she was a fresh piece of meat he couldn't wait to get his hands on. 

Taking an unprovoked step backwards, Tea blinked furiously. "I..."

"Tea?" Tea shrank away from his touch.

Ignoring the stunned look on Kenji's face, Tea turned and fled.

  
  


~*~

  
  
  
  


Her mind was so fuzzy. As if her head was submerged underwater, everything around her seemed to waver in front of her eyes. Pushing the French doors open, Tea gasped for a breath of fresh air. She had always thought of herself as a strong female. One who knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid of striving for it. But now, she wasn't so sure.

Closing her eyes, she stumbled down the few steps of the terrace to the garden. The noise from the party trailed after her, relentless in their pursuit. Pressing the heel of her palm against her temple, Tea willed the headache to stop.

Slumping over the railing, Tea lowered her gaze to the empty glass in her hand. 

"You've been putting those away pretty nicely." 

The voice was quiet, cocky, and definitely male. Without turning around, Tea knew who it was. "Are you here to gloat, Seto Kaiba? If you are, I'm really not in the mood for it." Her voice was quiet and soft, lacking the characteristic spunk Seto had come to expect every time they conversed.

Seto eyed the brunette's hunched form warily. He had been out on the terrace when the French door had burst open and out came Tea Gardner. She had stumbled past him without knowing it. Seto had meant to ignore her, but then he had seen the pained expression on her face, and against his better judgement, Seto had followed her down the stairs and into the garden. 

"To gloat over what, Miss Gardner?"

Tea's head snapped up, shining pools of moonlight gathered in her sapphire eyes. Her lips trembled slightly, before she turned away. Her curls fell across her face and veiled her expression. "Don't act like you don't know. Everyone knows."

This was hardly the same Tea he had spoken to but half an hour ago. Because he was curious, Seto asked. "Know what?"

Tea spun around, and immediately regretted it. Bright lights exploded in her mind, causing her to hiss in surprise.

"The hell," Seto took a step forward, afraid she would topple over.

Tea blinked a couple of times, hoping to get rid of the double image of Seto Kaiba that suddenly appeared in her line of vision. 

"You're drunk," he took another step closer.

"No, I'm not," Tea took a step back, eying him warily.

"You shouldn't drink if you don't know how."

Offended by his accusation, possibly because he was right, because he had to be always right, Tea glared up at him. "For all you know, Seto Kaiba, I could have been harboring a secret life as a barfly."

His eyelids drooped, as he gave her the once over, his gaze pausing at her mouth. "I don't think so."

Tea wasn't a naive school girl, even with the wine clouding her mind, she'd recognized that look in his blue eyes. A look she knew all too well. Anger and hurt surged through her. Because she couldn't understand why she felt hurt, Tea focussed all her thoughts on anger. She took a wobbly step towards him. "Why are you men all so disgusting?"

Seto frowned. He was accustomed to being called many names, but there was usually a reason behind it all. He truly became offended when people labelled him as disgusting without reason. Surprising himself, and Tea, Seto took a step forward and grasped her elbow in his hand. "I think you should go home before you fall flat on your face, Miss Gardner."

Oh no, he wasn't going to get off that easily. "I'm not a stupid boy toy that you men can toss around, you know." At Seto's scowl, Tea continued. "I have feelings, and wants, and dre-" to Tea's chagrin, her voice broke. "Dreams." 

"All I've ever wanted to do was dance," tears were beginning to gather in her eyes, and no matter how many times she blinked, they kept coming back; until everything she saw so clearly but a minute ago were blurry and distorted. "I didn't think that was too much to ask for, was it? I wasn't out to hurt anyone, and all I wanted was a chance. One chance..."

An uncomfortable silence settled in between them. When she felt the tears spill over her lids and down her cheek, Tea let her gaze fall to the floor. Then she felt his fingers under her jaw: Firm, yet gentle, he lifted her chin, forcing her to look up. Through her tears, Tea could make out Seto's eyes. It was a deep rich blue. And it was so clear.

"I don't think you're a boy toy."

Tea sniffled. 

"And I'm not disgusting."

Tea couldn't help the small smile that tugged at her lips. "You're a jerk," she hiccuped.

Seto's voice was soft, "I can live with that," his hand on her elbow tightened, and he pulled her forward. "Come on, let's get out of this place. Your breath reeks of alcohol."

Because she was so tired, Tea let that comment slide. She closed her eyes, and couldn't resist leaning back against him as he led her through the garden, and away from the party.

  
  
  
  
  
  


TBC...

  
  



	5. Chapter Five

A/N: I updated! *faints from shock*

.

.

.

Chapter Five

Across the water, lights flickered on one by one. The darkness was slowly fading and the city was once again waking from its slumber.

Seto gave no notice as he let his gaze trail away from the view to the girl standing by the rail. Bathed in moonlight, she gazed out over the water, her white dress billowed around her as she gingerly pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She must have sensed him watching, because she turned her head towards him, and their gazes locked in the lingering darkness.

She hesitated momentarily, before whispering softly. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Holding her gaze, Seto answered. "It's artificial." 

Her eyebrows knitted together in a frown. That was the first thing he had said to her since they left the party, and slowly Tea turned her head towards the heavens.

"That's not artificial."

Seto followed her gaze to the star studded sky. Despite himself, he felt a corner of his lips quirk up in amusement as her characteristic stubbornness returned .

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For throwing up all over you in the car," she blushed, indicating the ruined dinner jacket draped over the stone bench.

She tipped her head to the side, causing soft brown curls to fall back against her cheeks. "You're not mad?"

Seto shrugged.

"You're a mystery, Seto Kaiba," she murmured softly.

He lifted an eyebrow, amused. "So are you, Tea Gardner."

Tea moved towards him, closing her eyes momentarily as her world swayed with each step. There seemed to be a film covering everything she saw. Did Seto look concerned or was it just the influence of the alcohol? Sliding to a sitting position next to him on the cold stone, Tea wrinkled her nose at the smell. "I can wash this if you want, or I can buy you a new one."

Seto refrained from commenting that she probably couldn't afford it.

Tea sighed. She had begged Seto to drive her to the harbour instead of her room when they left the party. In the last couple of hours that she had spent with the enigmatic CEO, she had become accustomed to these abrupt silences that characterized Seto so well. 

"Why are you here, Gardner?"

Tea looked up in surprise. She had always been the one to initiate a conversation, not the other way around. "I like the ocean. It's--"

"Why are you here with Gozaburo?"

Tea squeezed her eyes closed. Her headache returned with a vengeance as the night's event came tumbling to the forefront of her mind. "Because I'm an idiot." The note of bitterness was unmistakable. 

The autumn wind picked up, its cold fingers brushed past Tea's face in a gentle caress. "And...and because I want to dance."

Tea had expected him to scoff at the idea of a career in dance, to tell her the impracticality of such a desire. He remained silent, and Tea suddenly felt a need to elaborate, to show him what dance was capable of, and to obtain the unexplained yearning for his approval. 

"I don't know why I want to dance. I just had this want--need ever since I was little," pressing her lips together in a tight line, Tea wracked her brain for a better explanation. 

"It's been a dream of mine since my parents took me to my first ballet," she laughed suddenly, causing Seto to cast a startled look her way. "It was funny, because I was six at the time, and it was just a ballet put together by the local ballerinas at the community theatre. My mom knew the cast and we were let in through the back stage area. Everything looked so interesting, so beautiful...so pink." she laughed again, "I got sidetracked, and imagine my parents' horror, when I wandered off...on to the stage"

Seto couldn't help a small smirk at the thought of a six-year old Tea, wide eyed with curiosity and excitement, running onto center stage, disrupting the entire performance. 

Tea could feel the blush that crept up her cheeks as she cast a look over at Seto. She had never seen him smile like that. It transformed him, making him more than handsome. She suddenly had the need to see him smile again. The way he was looking at her was so intimate.

"The theatre was packed, and I'd never been so scared in my life. I started crying. One of the ballerinas took me to the side to calm me down. She was so beautiful in her costume. I thought she was a faerie princess. And what six year old girl wouldn't listen to a faerie princess?

"She got back on stage, and I was in the first row watching her dance. I was so happy and captivated to just watch her...and I wanted to be like that. To be so free on stage. It's been a dream of mine since."

Seto's smile dropped as he watched Tea reminisce. She looked so happy and blissful. A sense of envy wrapped around him. It was silly, he sneered. Dreams were not practical. Even as a kid, he was taught that.

Maybe it was the after-effect of the alcohol or even her weariness over the night's event, but against her better judgement, Tea turned to him shyly and asked. "What about you? What are your dreams, Seto?"

Looking her straight in the eyes, he said, "I don't believe in dreams."

As soon as the words escaped his lips, he wished he could take them back. The thought suddenly angered him. It was his belief, why should he retract it? Silence settled over them, and unlike the previous ones, he could feel the tension, pulling and stretching, threatening to tear him apart. 

Finally Tea broke eye contact. Turning she looked towards the water, where the sun was slowly rising, the top peering over the waves. "I shouldn't have expected you to have one." Her voice was bitter once again. Bitter and sad.

Taking one last look at Tea's face, Seto also turned away. Maybe this was a dream. The sun's rays reached for him, waking him. But dreams disappear with the first ray of sunlight. Despite himself, Seto turned back to look at the spirited brunette beside him. Why then did this dream seem to be just beginning? 

.

.

.

  
  


Tea groaned, and pulled the cover over her head. But the incessant pounding did not stop. Her eyelids felt as if they weighed a thousand tons as she squinted through the darkness of her cover. Faintly she could make out the sounds of bickering from outside. 

Sighing in resignation she pushed her comforter away, and almost groaned aloud at the bright sunlight that filtered in through the open blinds. 

What time was it? 

It didn't matter, Tea decided. She hardly managed to get any rest after Seto had dropped her off, and she was in a decidedly foul mood. All she cared about was silencing the loud commotion that had so rudely awakened her. Hair still tousled, dressed in her pink cotton pyjamas, her mind dizzy with sleep, Tea marched towards her door to give the occupants on the other side a piece of her mind. 

She froze at the sight of an all too familiar blonde. Her hair coiled atop her head in another elaborate bun, sun glasses perched upon her nose, a cigarette in one finely manicured hand, her red lips smacked together in annoyance as she lashed out verbally at the motel's manager. 

"Oh. My. God."

Tea's surprised groan alerted them of her presence, and the manager turned an angry glare her way. "Gardner, who the hell is this?"

"I--"

"Such awful manners," Lola interrupted with a click of her tongue. "Well, good morning darling. What took you so long to answer the door? The heat is just awful out here; I hope there's air conditioning in this poor excuse of a living quarter."

The manager's face had gone scarlet with anger. "This woman has been disrupting--"

Walking past Tea, Lola slammed the door in front of the still gawking man. "I don't know how you can live in such a wreck, darling."

Tea winced at the angry protest from the other side. 

"What an obnoxious man." Lola took off her sun glasses and twirled it around her fingers. Her lips turned down in disapproval as she assessed Tea's appearance. "What are you wearing? You look awful, darling."

Tea gritted her teeth in annoyance. "I like what I'm wearing," she narrowed her eyes at Lola's skin tight outfit. "It's comfortable." 

"Well, we can't have you going out like this now can we?"

"Going out?" Tea sputtered as she regarded the blonde that was casting disapproving glances all around her room. After last night, she had hoped to forget about everything that had happened. Once she left the party, she had promised herself never to get associated with that group of people again. Thus the young brunette couldn't help but turn an annoyed frown at Lola. "Why are you here? How did you get my address anyway?"

Lola paid her no heed as she shoved open the door to Tea's closet. She tsked, "Such awful taste."

A strangled sound escaped Tea's lips. "How did you get my address Lola?"

Lola clucked her tongue once again as she held up a thin top to Tea's figure. "Orange really isn't your colour, darling. I much prefer the white, you almost had every man drooling after you last night. Almost. But with my help--"

"Lola!" Tea's hand shot up and pushed the top away from her body.

Lola had the audacity to shoot her an irritated look. "What?"

"How did you get my address?"

"Is that it?" The blonde looked bored. "It's easy to find anything if you have money and connections. Now come along darling, the day is wasting."

Tea threw her hands up in defeat as the women continued to rummage through the contents of her wardrobe. "Why do you care what I do with my day?" Tea mumbled more to herself than anyone. 

Lola paused in her action and took a slow drag of her cigarette. "Don't tell me you don't know, Tea Gardner." Tea sucked in her breath at the sly way Lola said her name. "You've been the talk of town ever since you came into the party last night with Gozaburo, and then left in the arms of the oh so elusive Seto Kaiba."

Tea's face drained of colour as the implication of Lola's words sank in. "But...but nothing happened. I swear."

Lola shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me one way or the other. But I do pry myself on being well informed and connected with the happenings of the world. And right now you are it, darling. So hurry and get dressed."

Tea made a frustrated sound. That group of people had caused her nothing but grief.

Pulling another dress out of Tea's closet, Lola tossed it casually onto the bed. "Despite how much you despise what we think of you right now, you will come to realize that there are benefits for you too," Lola's voice was seductively sweet, like a siren luring her victims to their doom. "All you need to do is learn how to exploit it."

.

.

.

  
  


Tea couldn't believe she was here. She couldn't believe she was here with that woman beside her. She couldn't believe she was wearing what she was wearing, sitting across the table with that pushy excuse of a woman, in a haughty upper-class café, while people not so discreetly whispered around her-- About her! As if she was some idle piece of clothing being displayed on a sales window.

Tea gritted her teeth as another whispered, "Is that her? The Kaiba girl?" drifted past her ears. 

Once again she wondered why she let herself get dragged into these situations. Possibly because Lola was more stubborn than a brick wall and the only way to get her out of her room was to agree to her terms. 

"Enjoying yourself, darling?"

Tea gave Lola a sour look but the woman didn't seem to notice as she rose from her seat to wave at a passing couple. 

"Darlings?" Her manicured fingers grasped the couple's hands and she took turns kissing the air beside the male and then the female's cheeks. "Both of you look so lovely."

"Lola, forever the flatterer," the male laughed. He looked like a foreigner, yet he spoke Japanese with acute accuracy. He turned his gaze down at Tea, and lifted an eyebrow. "Who is this enchanting creature?"

Tea stiffened.

"She, my darlings, is Tea Gardner."

A resounding "ah" echoed from the beautiful female. At her companion's confused expression, she whispered as if Tea wasn't there. "The Kaiba girl." Before turning a pitying gaze Tea's way. "We've heard quite a few things about you and the Kaibas, Miss Gardner."

Tea almost chocked on her water. 

Lola laughed in delight. 

Tea narrowed her eyes as her patience was pushed to the limit. If this group of pompous upper-class imbeciles wanted to amuse themselves at her benefit, then she would definitely give them something to be amused about.

Tea smiled sweetly. "You may be acquainted with my name, but unfortunately, poor little ignorant me has not had the honour of being introduced to you."

"Silly me," Lola introduced. "This is Miss Kiko Wazari and her French fiancé Jean-Pierre Levee."

"Kiko?" Tea was shocked. "The Kiko Wazari?"

Kiko's ego swelled like a balloon. "I see you are acquainted with my name after all, Miss Gardner. I am quite well known. After all, I am indeed the representative super model of Jap--"

Tea shook her head in denial. "No, no, Miss Wazari. That is indeed not how I came by your name. You see," Tea cast a look around them and after a brief hesitation stood up from her seat to lean in conspicuously. "You were right. I am quite well acquainted with Seto." Tea practically purred his name. "And well he has mentioned your name quite a few times." Tea winked suggestively.

Jean-Pierre frowned.

Lola raised her eyebrows in amusement.

A flush rose high on Kiko's cheeks. "He has?" she sounded breathless.

Tea tried to contain her contempt. It seemed that Seto was quite popular amongst the ladies.

"Yes he definitely has," Tea smiled encouragingly.

Leaning in eagerly, Kiko whispered. "What did he say about me?"

Tea moved back suddenly and clucked her tongue. "Miss Wazari, I would never have guessed that of you. You look so modest."

Kiko frowned at Tea's words. "What are you talking about?"

Tea dropped her voice to a whisper, knowing full well that the people around her was hanging onto her every word like bees to honey. "I had no idea that you were into that kinky stuff." Tea winked again. The flush on Kiko's cheeks turned from delight to embarrassment. 

"What are you talking about?" she demanded.

"No need to be embarrassed, Miss Wazari. Seto told me you were quite talented in the--" Tea coughed. "Arts."

"What?" Kiko screamed as a low growl emitted from Jean Pierre. 

"Well, I'm sure Seto would be happy to have your service yet again. Give him a call sometime, Miss Wazari." 

Brushing past the sputtering Kiko and her angry fiancé, Tea smiled openly at the people that quickly averted their heads. Miss Wazari would be very well known indeed.

.

.

.

As soon as she was out of their sights, Tea's shoulders slumped with relief. She should feel exhilarated for her comeback, but unfortunately she was born with a conscience the size of Jupiter. And even before she managed to leave the café, her conscience had already pounced onto her like a pack of starving wolves and was gnawing at her whole being. 

Humiliating Kiko Wazari and shocking those conceited fools was not the reason for her guilt, it was rather her method for humiliating them. She had brought a third party into their quarrel that had nothing to do with the issue in the first place. Seto.

Well, actually Seto had everything to do with the issue at hand. If it wasn't for him taking her away from the party she wouldn't be in this predicament in the first place. But he was helping you, her conscience countered. He saved you from Gozaburo.

Tea's features twisted in dismay. Saved wasn't nearly the word she would have liked to use. And besides, she just started a rumour that he and one of the hottest super models in Japan did kinky stuff together. That would probably sky rocket his popularity with the women. So technically, she did him a favour. 

He should be grateful. 

And she should be happy.

Then why oh why was she frowning at the thought of Seto with half a dozen women hanging off his arms?

"Tea?"

The question brought Tea out of her reverie, and the brunette blinked at the familiar voice calling her name. 

"Mokuba?"

"Tea!" Tea turned, her eyes squinting against the sunlight before lighting on the unmistakable mop of messy black hair.

"Hey," Mokuba cast an irritated look Tea's way as she ruffled his already tousled hair. "What are you doing here?"

He gave her a funny look. "Eating."

"Riiiight," Tea laughed nervously. She was happy to see Mokuba, but it was to her knowledge that when one Kaiba brother was around, the other one was bound to be close. She honestly did not want to bump into Seto right now. Tea winced inwardly. Especially not after the rumour she had just started. 

"You don't have to worry, Tea, Seto isn't here."

Tea did a double take. The kid was always too perceptive for his own good. "Who said I was thinking about him?" She lied.

His eyes stared into hers, reminding Tea of Seto's stony gaze. Tea blinked again, feeling uncomfortable. 'What was wrong with her today?'

Mokuba shrugged before giving her a slight smirk. "You just look nervous, and well...Seto tends to make people nervous."

Tea couldn't agree more. "So why isn't your brother with you?" she asked. "I'm surprised his overprotective self would let you out of his sight."

Mokuba's smile dropped and he turned away. Tea instantly felt a twinge around her heart. Mokuba always had that effect on her. "I'm sorry," she put a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

He shrugged her off. "He had to fly to Hong Kong this morning."

Tea had a hard time containing her surprise. "Hong Kong?" But he stayed up with her the whole of last night. The idiot probably didn't get any sleep. Tea couldn't understand the warm feeling that suddenly spread through her. "Are you okay with that?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" He sounded offended.

Tea smiled sadly, "Just wondering."

For a moment Tea thought Mokuba would walk away, instead his features slowly softened. "I-I just wanted to spend some time with him that's all." His voice was meek. "But he's busy. He's always busy..."

"Yeah..."

Mokuba lowered his head, letting his long bangs shield his eyes.

Tea brushed his long tendrils away from his face. This time he didn't push her away. "Hey, you want to do something for the rest of the day?"

Mokuba gave her a suspicions look. "Like what?"

"I dunno," Tea smiled. "We'll think of something. It'll be fun. C'mon? We'll--"

"I don't know..."

"C'mon Mokuba," Tea insisted. "I'm all alone here in Tokyo, and I honestly don't know the difference between this street and the next. It'll be fun to go exploring. Please?"

"Well," he looked at her earnest face. Seto wasn't here, and it wasn't as if he had anything better to do. "Alright."

"Yay." Tea pumped her fist in the air.

"You are such a child." 

Tea laughed. 'Someone has to be.'

.

.

.

Tea was awestruck. She was already impressed when Mokuba described his home to her during the limo ride to the outskirts of Tokyo where the Kaiba mansion was located. Though Mokuba's description was grand, it didn't give the mansion nearly the justice it deserved.

Standing on the stone steps, Tea beheld in apprehension the thick stone walls that soared high over her head, seeming to reach the sky as it blocked out the sun. It was like the castles depicted in gothic tales. The ones where stone gargoyles fanned either side of the entrance and roof, their features twisted into expressions of agony and madness, warning visitors of the horrible beast that dwelled within. 

"What are you waiting for?"

Tea looked at Mokuba standing expectantly in the door way. She shuddered. The place was captivating in its morbid beauty. 

Mokuba rolled his eyes and disappeared behind the door. Fear latched onto Tea's chest, and she ran forward. "Mokuba, wait up!" She stopped as soon as she entered the doorway, paralyzed by the sight that met her.

Unlike it's gloomy exterior, the interior of the mansion was blinding in its intensity. Two white marble columns rose straight into the air to connect to a ceiling that was higher than the empire state's building. Multiple chandeliers hung precisely over their heads, their light scattered around the room like a shower of diamonds. A giant staircase spiraled towards the heavens before splitting into two different paths. A Victorian art piece hung over the stairwell. The woman in the painting seemed to bear down on Tea. Her eyes casting disapproving stares where ever it touched.

"Welcome to my home." Mokuba's voice echoed in the room, lonely and sad as it faded into the wide expanse of space.

Tea could only stare in shock. "Mokuba..." This wasn't a home, it was an overpriced showroom. Tea bit her lip as remorse swelled within her.

Mokuba casually flung his clothing onto a straight back antique chair. His jacket slid down its wooden arm before hitting the floor with a dull thud.

"I'll be back. Just give me a few minutes to get my bag and then we can go, 'k?"

Tea nodded numbly as the boy disappeared beneath the stairs to a room that only gods knew led to where. 

Tea turned in a circle, looking for any sign that this was a living space for humans and not just a storage room for inanimate objects. But no matter where she looked, everything was impeccably clean, impeccably organized, and impeccably cold.

Walking over to Mokuba's fallen jacket, Tea picked it up off the floor. Her reflection stared back at her from the linoleum. Two large pools of sapphire quivered within their depths. Clutching Mokuba's jacket tighter against her chest, Tea turned away. 

"Mokuba?" She called. 

She knew she was supposed to wait there for the youth, but Tea couldn't stand to be in that room anymore. It was just too lonely.

"Mokuba?" she called out again as she headed in the direction that the boy disappeared in. 

Tea held her breath as she entered a long wide hall. On both sides, paintings were hung systematically on the walls. Even to an amateur like Tea, she knew the general theme to the displays. Anything that was expensive was worth being shown.

Tea sneered at a painting to her left. She didn't know why she chose that painting in particular. She just hated it. The man stood in the middle of the road, his coat flew around him in the wind. His eyes were shielded by his hat as a smile graced his lips. Tea knew. She didn't know why, but she just knew, the man's eyes were just as cold and calculating as his smile.

As cold and calculating as the owner of this mansion.

Tea turned away when a whoosh sound echoed down the hall.

"Mokuba?"

Heading to the end, she turned to the right as another loud creek, whoosh and splash reverberated around her. This time there was an accompanied groan.

Tea's heart flew to her throat. Was Mokuba hurt? In a giant maze like mansion, it would be nearly impossible to locate the kid.

"Mokuba!"

More desperate now, Tea broke into a run. Her sandals slapped loudly against the wooden floor. She ran straight, then left, and then, Tea screeched to a halt in front of the glass screen. 

Behind the glass, powerful muscles tensed with strength as his arms hauled himself over the brink. Water rained down his toned torso to drip over the cold hard stone as he hauled himself purposefully up the ladder. With his eyes closed, he stood there in the light, his body taught with suppressed power.

Placing her fingertips to the glass, Tea counted. One. Two. Three.

With heart wrenching suddenness, he hurdled forward. 

Tea almost screamed as his body pivoted downwards in a straight position. The springboard fluttered wildly in the air before quieting along with Tea's heart as his body twisted gracefully in space in a free combination before entering sleekly into the water. There was hardly any splash. 

With bated breath, Tea emerged from behind the glass screen as she stared at the place where he disappeared. The water glimmered a light blue, it rocked back and forth in a slow rhythm, synchronized with the beating of her heart.

That was amazing.

The sudden cough brought her admiration to a halt and Tea felt the colour drain from her face. 

Once again, he hauled himself over the brink of the pool with finite control. Wet dark hair clung to his cheeks as he wore an expression that Tea couldn't quit decipher. Raising her eyes from his dripping wet torso, Tea had never wished so hard for the world to open and swallow her up. 

"I didn't--"

Tea was about to explain, but one look into Seto's amused blue eyes was enough to snap her out of her chagrin and into annoyance.

It was her eyes, she had a right to stare at anything she wanted! 

In the still rational part of her mind, Tea knew that statement didn't quite make sense. Sniffling in indignation, she was about to retort, when Seto raked his fingers slowly through his hair. Droplets of water rolled down his cheeks to dash onto his sculpted chest. The bead of liquid marked a visible path down his smooth skin as it trailed teasingly lower, past his toned stomach and... 

Despite herself, Tea snapped her gaze away as the temperature in the room rose to a sweltering warmth. 

His chuckle taunted her, and in two long strides he reached her side. Tea could feel his breath fan across her face, imagine the devious smile on his lips as he whispered, "Care to join me, Miss Gardner?"

TBC...

.

.

.

A/N: Wow, eleven months...I'm soooo sorry for taking so long. Honestly, one thing led to another and before I knew it, almost a year had past. I know I should offer a better explanation but I don't want to bore you with the details of my life. If there are actually any people still reading this fic, please do leave a review! You can scream at me all you want ^^

On a side note: My friend asked me this question a couple of days ago, and my reaction after he asked me was o.O (he says the most random things). So I'll leave you with said question to ponder over before my next update. Have fun!

Conundrum: What came first? The chicken or the egg?


End file.
